


this is the last time i'm asking you this

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [12]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insecurity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Piper is furious. They could die today, and it's all Leo's fucking fault."Just let me negotiate! Leo, I'm our best chance at making it out of here." Leo shakes his head at her, grumbling something about needing to protect her, and Piper glares at him."I can fucking handle myself." She reminds him maybe a little bit more forcefully than needed. Leo looks at her, almost annoyed.  "I know that."- or liper has one of their first fights as a couple.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	this is the last time i'm asking you this

Piper is furious. They could die today, and it's all Leo's fucking fault. 

"Just let me negotiate! Leo, I'm our best chance at making it out of here." Leo shakes his head at her, grumbling something about needing to protect her, and Piper glares at him. 

"I can fucking handle myself." She reminds him maybe a little bit more forcefully than needed. Leo looks at her, almost annoyed. "I know that." 

"So then act like it jackass." Leo glares at her, moving closer and Piper doesn't step down. Hazel is watching them, clearly entertained. Piper doesn't give a shit. She can do this, so why the fuck is Leo not letting her? 

"I'm not a fucking baby Leo. I'm not your baby." The words cut deep and she knows it. Ever since they kissed, Leo's been acting weird around her, and she yearns for him to stop it, and just get to be her boyfriend. 

But now, that yearning is overridled with anger. Leo stares at her before responding. "I'm trying to protect you. Your mom is counting on me to do that Pipes!" 

"I don't give a shit what my mom wants! I can do this Leo." 

"Piper you can't!" 

"Why not? Huh? Why not Leonardo?" 

"Because I'm in love with you and I swore on the River Styx that I would protect you. Your mom made me." 

That gets Piper to shut up. Two things passed through her head. A, Leo loves her, and B, he had made a promise on the River Styx for her. Gods, does her life have to get more and more fucked up every day? 

"You did what?" Piper asks, her heart pounding. Leo looks at her, before sighing. "During the Chicago quest.. Your mom appeared to me in a dream and demanded that I make that promise. Something about protecting her assets?"

"And you agreed?" Piper can't believe what she's hearing. Her anger rises up again. "Fuck you." She spits out, before turning away. 

Leo grabs her wrist and attempts to pull her back. She shoves him away. "No fuck you. I-I am going to go negotiate with the Cyclops'. You stay here and leave me the fuck alone." 

And with that she storms off, tears brimming in her eyes. She doesn't need to be protected, she needs her boyfriend. 


End file.
